The invention concerns detection of skewed or eccentric closures for the orifices of the containers in cases where these closures having a central logo on the top. Known devices for monitoring closures in bottle filling lines in the beverage industry are usually located in the area downstream from a filling and capping machine or they may be integrated into a complete bottle inspector. In the past, multiple views of the closure area of the mouth have been necessary for this function in order to be able to guarantee reliable detection of skewed closures.